


懦夫以吻 The Coward Does It With A Kiss (完结）

by JenLancet



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLancet/pseuds/JenLancet
Summary: The Coward Does It With A Kiss





	懦夫以吻 The Coward Does It With A Kiss (完结）

【Hannigram】懦夫以吻The Coward Does It With A Kiss (完结）

 

懦夫以吻

 

大雨猛烈地敲击着车顶，势头像是割断了谁的动脉。  
Clarice发现自己总是在这样的雨夜来拜访Dr.Lecter。下车，躲在Barney的伞下走过一段没有灯光的路，接着走进干燥明亮的室内，丝袜自脚背被雨打湿，脚趾塞在濡潮的鞋里难受地扭动，鞋底在大厅的地上留下一串湿漉漉的印记。  
她相当感谢Barney，告诉他其实没有必要每次都来接她。Barney一边收伞一边露出和善的微笑，表示他可以趁这个机会出来透透气，毕竟有几位病人在囚室中也不肯放过折磨他们耳朵的机会，从早到晚扯着嗓子发表着可以判定他们精神状态的言论。

这幢建筑里有一半的疯子，还有一半相对来说未疯的人，但大部分人都喜爱Barney。他每次都会贴心地为Clarice摆上一张椅子，但她今晚并不会坐。  
要直面Dr.Lecter,对她来讲实在是一件太难的事。好像她才是那个在玻璃盒子里的人,而Hannibal可以随时抽走这个盒子里的空气让她窒息而亡，这件事也许能带给他一点点的欢愉。

“我是为了Will而来的，他的妻子，Molly，三个星期前死了。”Clarice大着胆带上少许嘲讽的语气，“或许你早就知道了。”  
Hannibal没有对她的话产生任何语言上的回应，他只是从黑暗中起身，往前走了两步。即使隔着厚厚的玻璃，这也是一个近得可怖的距离，本能拉扯着clarice后退，但她没有照做，而是使自己站得更稳些，直视着Hannibal的眼睛发问，“你为什么想要毁了他？这件事不会给你带来任何好处。”  
真是相当愚蠢又动人的勇气，Clarice看起来像是Will的母性保护者，带着激烈又尖锐的情绪。当她把难以抑制的言语一股脑地倒出来之后，她突然意识到Hannibal并不会在这种事上编造谎言，开始为自己唐突幼稚的行为有些不安。

“我喜欢他是赤裸的。我乐于看着他自己一件又一件地褪下衣服，首先是外套，然后双手拉扯着解下领带，腋下被汗水浸湿的衬衫他偶尔会用双手揉成一团丢到一边去，好像我的书房是他十七岁时的卧室。他有些太瘦了，皮带总是扣得很紧，脱掉裤子可以看见他的好看的小腿，还算饱满的屁股，尺寸合适的，聋拉着的，不太讨人厌的阴茎。你大概可以闻到他皮肤上汗水的味道。整个过程迷人之处在于他是主动的，活生生的，像是在看下午两点的节目。”

Hannibal像是在陈述一件罪案的案情一样平白讲述他和Will之间的私事，Clarice在Jack的暗示下或多或少得知道Will和Hannibal之间隐秘复杂的关系，Hannibal似乎也无意作弄她故意说这些让她难堪，而是在认真向她解释，却又不在意她是否真的能明白。

“Agent Starling,我无意将他推得更远些，鉴于他自己拥有健全的双腿。”

Clarice使了一些手段，知道了Will自Molly死后就单方面终止了与Hannibal定期的见面，她曾经恶意猜测是因为Will与Hannibal之间的关系让他对Molly心生愧疚，却了解到Molly与Will在红龙事件后就已经离婚，她能想到的最可能原因就是Molly的死亡是Hannibal造成的。

“Doctor,他最爱的人死了。”  
“死亡，倒真的是一件很新奇的事。”Clarice意识到对面的人无意共享她的悲伤，难以对丢失的外套产生与她等量的悲伤。他甚至不在意Molly的厌恶，也不在意Molly的离开。

Clarice走的时候忘记了和Barney说再见。  
Chilton医师出了远门，所以没人会经常下来， Barney没有一直盯着监视器，而是和旁边的警卫一起看着逗乐的节目。  
Hannibal今天说了很多话，Barney什么也不知道。

到发现第四个人被暴打致死后，Jack从Will新公寓的牛奶箱里拿到了备用钥匙。  
他拧亮Will卧室的床头灯，说，“他在等你。”  
有的时候Jack觉得自己像是被道德法律束缚的屠宰者。

 

Hannibal坐在长桌的一头，陪伴他的是沉重的手镣脚铐和训练有素的探员。即使这样，被束缚衣裹得像一个茧的Hannibal仍令坐在长桌另一头的Jack紧绷着身体，仿佛随时要命令探员击杀他再夺门而出。Jack Crawford是体制内的油滑赌徒，幸运的是他赢的次数比较多，但这次他压的筹码太大了，Hannibal显然也不是会轻松拿去他一只手就了事的人。

坐在赌桌上，却不知道这次自己压上的会是什么。

Clarice的身边放着一张空椅子，那是留给Will的，她抬起手看了一眼腕上的表，还有两分钟，她不确定Will是否真的会来。她的脑子里胡乱地想着很多事，手不自觉地抚着光滑的表面，直到Will的开门声吸引了房间里所有人的目光。

Will的头发很乱，看得出来他只是随便整理了一下，在现在这种时刻他看起来算是很好了。

Will朝站在Hannibal后方的警员点头示意，警员上前小心翼翼地拆下Hannibal的口枷，当然这份小心是为他自己准备的，然后迅速抽回手站回自己原来的位置。

最先开口的是Clarice，“Doctor,我们需要你的帮助。”

“Dear Clarice，不如先说说你们的知道的。”

“目前发现的四位遇害人皆被人暴力击打致死，按法医检测给出的死亡时间的顺序，第一位受害者Tom Harris身体上的伤口大多来自未知的锐器，致命伤在头部。第二位受害人是Zoe Miller，伤口同样大多来自于锐器，但我们已经找到了凶器，是Zoe吸毒用的针管，致命伤在颈部骨折。第三位……”Clarice没有提Molly的名字，飞快地抬眼看了一下Will,他只是和之前一样交握着双手，目光涣散。  
“被碎玻璃片刺中多次，同时遭遇了猛烈的击打。第四位受害人Ivy Foster，三天前被发现在闹市区小巷的垃圾箱中，多出骨折，内出血导致死亡。四名死者阶层，人种均没有相同点，Harris先生就职于通信公司，曾因为家暴妻子做过牢，Zoe Miller是高风险人群，失业的瘾君子，靠拿儿子敲诈前夫生活，Ivy Foster是全职太太，孩子刚刚满两岁，那孩子吓坏了。”

Clarice觉得Will和Hannibal根本没有在听她说什么，也毫无发表看法的意思，Will这种反常的行为让她很奇怪。Dr.Lecter冰蓝色的眼睛毫不掩饰地盯着Will,他贪图[He covets]。

“但是我们在Ivy孩子的口中了解推断到，Ivy最后见到的人是一个女人。”Jack补充道，“我不知道为什么他一直说他见到的是一只狮子。”

“这听起来就有些有趣了。”Hannibal说出了今天的最后一句话。

Jack是个理智的疯子。  
当他把钥匙放在Will手里的时候，严肃地说，“你最好保住我的命和饭碗。”  
“你只要别胡乱揣测，你的命好好的装着，没人会拿走的。”  
“那就他妈的保住我的饭碗。”

Hannibal还能听见远处错乱的警车笛声，他快活地朝路过看向他的小姑娘眨了下眼睛，小姑娘不好意思的笑了，别过头去拽紧母亲的手。

“你暗示Clarice我们上过床。”Will口气平淡得像是在和他讨论今天的天气。  
“是Jack暗示她我们上过床.”Hannibal纠正道，“Will,Jack喜欢用性来定义关系。”

他们至今距离最近的一次，不过是Hannibal用刀捅穿了他的小腹，疼痛让他受控在Hannibal的怀里，他意识到Hannibal享受看他一点点地死去，他立马反击了，那一瞬间像是褪掉了全部的衣服，赤裸着，极度迷人的亲密感。

“我只能把它定义成非常糟糕的一次性经历。”

“杀害Molly的那个人不是其他三件案子的犯人。”Will停在路口等红灯跳转，“这个人是冲着我来的。”  
Molly早就想带着孩子离开，Will是个好丈夫，但是她不能让他们的儿子生活在这样的环境下，她做过很多噩梦，那些怪物从暗处找上门来，她摸索到了开关却按不亮灯，只能大叫着Will和孩子的名字尖叫醒来。

“你的手里拿着枪的。”Will曾经安慰她。  
“我当然可以拿着枪保护他，甚至保护你，但是这不是我，Will，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”Molly执意要和他离婚，Will反而松了一口气，但是怪物找上门来，伤害的还是Molly,这一切都是因为他。 

Molly是最无辜的人，她本不该承受这些。  
“你故意向Crawford撒了谎，就是为了让我帮你找到杀害Molly的凶手，无意冒犯，但是我有太多的机会可以逃走。”Hannibal带上Will给他准备的帽子。

“你不会，你会一片片割下他的。”Will转过头来直视Hannbal的眼睛，  
“我如此需要你，Dr.Lecter.”  
汽车的鸣笛声和人群往复的声响慢慢大了起来。  
那就让我们抓住这只Lion Girl，“捕猎愉快，Will。”

 

Clarice一个人站在缓缓上升的电梯中，后背倚靠着箱壁。刚刚从Chilton医生那里回来，她感到无比的疲累。不出所料，Chilton医生对警方在他外出期间捅下的娄子而暴怒不已，声称他会用这件事让Jack和拒不合作的她一起滚出调查局。Clarice几乎无法和他交谈，他粗喘着气，激动地在办公室里走来走去，咒骂着调查局，反复说一定会让他们付出代价。

他在害怕。

“我们当然乐于为你提供保护，只要你不乱说话，如果他找上门来，你会有什么下场我不太清楚，总之不会是什么好下场了。”Clarice盯着他，“古巴不够远，亚洲不够远，只有坟冢能做你无忧的避难所，那个他应该不吃腐尸吧。”吓唬Chilton的确有点好玩。

他闭起双眼思考了一下，显然现在和调查局合作，暂时压住消息保住性命才是重要的事情。

Chilton远非一位驯兽师，偶然得到了一只牢笼里的，优雅而残忍的困兽。他穿着彩带西装，带着故作正经的的红领结，骑着独轮车摇摇晃晃地用笑声企图激起笼中兽的反应。可惜他抛球的把戏太差劲，逗乐的本事也没有，这样的小丑，吃了算了。

“你和Chilton谈妥了？”Jack从一堆文件中抬头问她。  
“谈妥了，我威胁他了。”Clarice故意把这些告诉Jack。“你做得很好，这件事就不用我出面了。” “你给了Will钥匙对吗？”她不甘心地把这个问题抛给Jack。  
“你会懂我为什么这么做的。”Jack专注地盯着她疲倦面孔，“现在去抓那头狮子吧，My girl。”  
“你认定Hannibal就一定会安分地帮Will破了这个案子吗？”  
“Clarice,他需要Will。”Jack无法也不敢贸然去操纵Hannibal,但他可以小小地拨动Will。Jack甚至希望必要的时候Will Graham或者Clarice能够制服或除掉Hannibal。  
他根本没有意识到Will的转变。  
和Hannibal交流得越久，Clarice发现自己越容易发现表象之下的东西，她的确拥有这样的能力，只是Hannibal让她看得更清了。她在心中肯定自己绝不和Hannibal是一路人，但不知不觉中自己受到Lecter的教导的发现让她毛骨悚然，她现在也有一些像Jack,Jack知道她也是会利用手段的人，他不是看中了一头蛮牛，即使是聪明的蛮牛。她是改变了，但她知道她还是之前的自己，Hannibal会回到监狱。

而Will的变化让她更加不安，在Buffalo Bill一案中，Hannibal戏耍他们的行为一度让案子无法查下去，Clarice觉得自己像是一本无法阅读自己的故事书，她害怕也急于知道更多，而Hannibal总是伸出手指放在唇上告诉她安静，“Dear Starling,今晚的故事讲完了，你今晚只能得到这么多。”

Wil也和自己一样拒绝共享信息，但Chilton对他的态度就远比对自己好，他看Will的眼神就像在看一个没穿束缚衣的疯子。  
即使Will是那个在Buffalo Bill案后救了他的人，Clarice竟然劝动了Will去把Hannibal重新带回监狱。  
Chilton永远不会忘记那个晚上。  
“你回去，我也回去。”  
“自由是宝贵的。”  
“那你走吧。”Will直接放下了手中瞄准Hannibal的枪。  
“Fuck you!Will Graham!”Chilton捂住自己受伤的右臂绝望地叫喊，蹬着腿挪去最远的一个角落。  
警车的灯光在荒野上废弃的小屋周边闪烁，让凉风肆虐的夜晚平添一丝浪漫。  
“You covet。”Hannibal在他耳边笑着说，“I am pleased。”

Jack并不知道Hannibal给Clarice打了电话，”Clarice,这是最后的游戏，你是否同样因为即将面临这最后一幕而兴奋颤栗。”My Little Starling,飞吧，飞得越高看见的越多，影子里藏着许多畸形的兽。

Clarice当然注意到他加重了最后的游戏这几个字，她很擅长这个不是吗？  
离开Jack的办公室，她向车库走去，车库里还剩着几辆车。  
猛然亮起的车前灯让她猝不及防地举起双手遮掩躲避。  
灰尘在光线里近乎疯魔地涌动，心跳比灰尘快。

 

Will醒来的时候发现被子和文件一起乱七八糟地掉到了床下。  
他睡得很晚，头疼得厉害。他整理了下睡袍就走去Hannibal的房间，举起手想要敲门，但最终还是直接拧开了把手。  
Hannibal衣着整齐地坐在床边正对着门，好像知道他要进来一样，用浅蓝玻璃珠一样的眼睛盯着他，“早上好，Will。或者说，中午好。”  
“抱歉，我睡过头了，你吃过早餐了吗?”Will一边问他一边走到窗帘拉得紧紧的窗边。  
“早餐的咖啡很难喝，不如我们出去吃午餐。”Hannibal提议道。  
Will把目光从他刚刚拨开的一小点缝隙上收回来，转而看向Hannibal,“Doctor,我想我已经解释过了我们为什么要先躲在这里。需要等你逃走的事稍微平息一点我们再出去。”  
“普通的民众并不知道我不在牢笼里了。就当是个实验，Will。”

走出旅馆的时候，在门口玩耍的旅馆老板的儿子Matt朝Will摇一摇头。  
他的意思是Hannibal并没有离开过旅馆。已经第四天了，他一次都没有出去过。  
Will知道杀死Molly的凶手即使不是受控于Hannibal,也与Hannibal脱不了关系，就像他永远无法和Hannibal彻底扯清，他在红龙事件后就认清了这件事，他也接受了。

他们随便走进一家快餐店的时候已经是下午两点多，店里没有任何客人，柜台上只有一位棕色头发的女收银员蔫蔫地坐着。  
“现在对我们来说，这种店比较安全。”Will解释道。  
Hannibal表示他无所谓吃些什么，并招呼那位女服务员拿来菜单。  
面对Will疑惑的眼神，Hannibal指指他鼻梁上架着的眼睛，“My dear Will,我看不清墙上的菜单。”  
她慢吞吞地走过来把菜单递到他们手中，然后拿着点好的菜单大声呼喊着后厨，没有收到回应的她像是习惯了，没有丝毫不耐烦，再慢吞吞地移动到厨房里去。  
大概过了十多分钟，菜是另一个身材纤瘦一点的女服务员端上来的，她不好意思地解释，因为烧菜的厨子趁中午休息的时间在里间的换衣间里和另一个女服务员乱搞，被刚刚进去的老板娘撞破了，所以耽误了一些时间。  
当然了她说得很含糊，但Will大概能猜出她的意思。  
“非常非常抱歉，先生们。”  
Hannibal体贴地挥挥手，无意为难一个年轻的女服务生。告诉她并不碍事。

“所以这次又是你的哪位狂热追崇者？”Will咽下最后一口三明治，用纸巾擦掉嘴上的碎屑。他完全意识不到他刚刚吞咽的东西好吃与否，他只是简单地咽下去。坐在他对面的Hannibal慢条斯理地吃着，好像这张街边快餐店里的破桌子上摆着什么高脚烛台。但他最终还是没有把这些刻薄话说出口，他不知道自己怎么了。  
Will陷在一种他自己非常讨厌的状态里，像是他本身为了应对Molly的死亡带来的悲伤与自责的应急反应，又或许他急切地，拙劣地扮演Hannibal想要的那个他。  
空荡的剧院里，偌大的看台上，Hannibal是唯一的观众。他任由Will拧巴地拖着折手断脚在舞台上挪动，他不会为他鼓掌的，Will需要在一片死寂中意识到这是场糟糕的秀，Hannibal无意干预他。

没有得到Hannibal任何的回应，Will猛然站起来，却因为桌子和沙发椅之间略狭窄的空间把大腿撞得生疼。原本就不太稳的桌子被撞得摇晃起来，Hannibal面前的水杯里溅出的水打湿了他西装的前襟和一小块桌面。  
不在饭点的快餐厅里只有他们两位顾客，声响引得柜台里的女服务生探出头来，看看发生了什么事。

“那个...抱歉，我需要结账。”Will从口袋里掏出一些钱，付这顿粗糙的午饭绰绰有余，“多出来的留下吧，女士。”  
女服务生显然没有预计到这桌古怪的客人会给她这笔相对丰厚的小费，她有些结巴起来，扯出一个笑容说：“谢谢您，先生，非常感谢。”  
Hannibal左手持帽走过她时，她殷勤地掏出纸巾，“擦一擦胸前的水渍吧，先生。”  
Hannibal扫一眼她的胸牌，回应给她一个可以说是很迷人的笑容，“多谢您，Henry小姐，您的内心正如外貌一般美丽，您的头发非常迷人，祝您一天愉快。”  
似乎是因为很少受到这样慷慨的褒奖，女服务生瞬间红了脸，有些手足无措地送他们出门。

回到旅馆后，Will像发脾气的孩子一样一言不发地回到房间，坐到床上，但是Hannibal跟了进去。  
“脱掉裤子。”Hannibal轻声对他说，这不是个命令。  
Will迟疑了一下还是照办了，他解开扣得有些紧的皮带，开始庆幸自己今天穿了内裤。Hannibal半蹲在他两腿之间，伸出手抚摸他大腿上撞出的淤青，一下一下仿佛在抚平些什么。他的鼻尖和Will大腿上的皮肤靠得很近，他能感到Will在发抖，他用力抓紧了Will的大腿，丝毫不在意是否弄疼了他。  
“Please。”Will小声说。  
他低下头吻了那块淤青，开始只是吻，后来就混合凶狠的吮咬。  
Will猜Hannibal是要吃掉他,一口口咬掉他的外壳。他不自觉地把手伸问向内裤, Hannibal腾出一只手握住他的,交缠着失控地褪下他的内裤,过程中 Hannibal抬头看了一眼Will,他的探员有一双像是一片晦暗中牵引他的灯光的眼晴。  
Hannibal含住他,舔弄他直到他叫出声来,尽管他知道Will是不会逃开的,但他还是伸出手控制住Will的腰,像是理智的放纵者。

他让will射在他嘴里,然后低头吐在地板上散落的文件旁边,带着Will精液的腥味去吻他,去咬他的肩膀,Will颤抖着倚靠在他的怀里。

他说：“Lions Hunter。”  
Hannibal吻吻他的发顶，Will的大脑实在是太过迷人的东西，他开始后悔自己手上没有一把刀。

他想剖开Will,再剖开自己，试图去找一个科学的解释。

 

正当Starling惊慌地躲避突然亮起的刺眼光线，并试图从腰间拿出配枪时，空旷的空间里回响着的Alex得逞的笑声阻止了她的行动。  
“Alex,这一点都不好笑！”Clarice站在车前无奈的说。  
“Honey，我只想给你个惊喜，看我的新车！”Alex从驾驶座上下来，献宝地甩着钥匙，拉着Clarice的手绕着车转了一圈。  
“还不错。”Clarice点点头，“但是你真的吓到我了，以后别开这种玩笑了。”  
“抱歉，不过说真的，放松点，Clarice,你的神经绷得太紧了。”Alex替她打开副驾驶的门，“请问我是否有幸送您回家，别担心，明早我会准时送你到班的。”

车子在平缓地行驶。  
“案子有线索了吗？”Alex侧过头去，看见Clarice没有精神地半摊在副驾驶座上，手中抱着几分文件似乎是准备回家再看。  
“算是有吧，Aredlia帮我找到了一个人，我明天会去和他谈一谈，不过听Aredlia的描述是会有些困难。”Hannibal给她留下的那个线索， 她只解出一个看起来并无作用的答案，她求助于Aredlia之后，从Adrelia负责的一桩案子里找到了一点希望。确切的说，她找到了一个人，一个后颈纹着MG字样的男犯人。  
“别让自己太累了，Clarice,你得学着站在外面看，别让他们影响到你。”Alex说,“有的时候，事情站在外面看会更清楚。”  
“好了，老师，今天的讲的课我记住了。”Clarice调笑道。

认识Alex是个意外，Clarice有个案子的嫌疑人是Alex的学生，按例她要去老师那里了解这个学生的近况。接触Alex之后她退缩过,就像溺于爱情的每一个人都会产生的自卑感，但是Alex是个好人，他总是对一切事物保持着乐观，包括她。  
她应该学学他，对明天的那个普通罪犯保持乐观。

“警官，Aredlia告诉我可以直接来找您。我需要找······”Clarice还没说完，警官朝她摆摆手，告诉她已经全部准备好了。她需要找Frank Miller,一个普通的无期徒刑犯人。  
当她开门进去时，Frank甚至彬彬有礼地请她坐在对面的椅子上，好像她才是那个受提审讯的人。她拉开椅子坐下，靠在椅背上开始打量这个囚徒。  
“Agent,你不必离我那么远，手铐和药物让你很安全。”他示意性得举起双手。Clarice既有的工作经验让她明白，面对这种习惯处于压制位的犯人，千万不要让他牵着方向走。  
“Frank,什么是最后的游戏？”Clarice直接抛出了问题。  
对面的人有一瞬间的僵硬，随即打开放在桌面上的交握的双手，向后倚在椅背上。  
“你不必离我这么远，手铐和药物让你很安全。”Clarice指指他的手铐，轻描淡写地说。  
“这是个很抽象的概念，我不知道你在说什么，这是什么鬼心理测试吗？”Frank有些激动，他的身体语言显示了他很抗拒和Clarice谈论 这个话题。但是随即又凑近Clarice,悄声说，“你要把每一场当做最后一场才有更大的可能去赢。”  
“所以这是一种竞技性质的游戏了？”Clarice盯着他追问道。见到Clarice上钩，Frank又迅速拉开距离，嘲讽地笑着说，“你不会懂的，Agent,对于我们这种人来讲，每一天都像是最后一天。”  
“那不如谈谈你脖子后面那个MG字样的刺青？我认识很多犯人，他们中间的大部分都有各式各样的刺青，有的是为了怀念，有的是人生信条，还有的就是狗屎。我猜你后来纹的东西里有一部分就是狗屎，除了使你的那个刺青不显眼之外没有其他用处。你怎么和别人解释的？’嗨，哥们，这是我前妻名字的缩写。’是这样吗？”Clarice不会一次就把好牌打光的。  
“是的，这他妈就是我前妻名字的缩写。”Frank笑着，试图激怒Clarice。  
“Frank,我知道MG是什么意思。”Clarice站起来，俯视着他，带着怜悯的神情扯过放在一边的纸和笔，匆匆写下END GAME和MAD GENE,“猜对你攥在手里的谜底了对吗？”

Frank发起抖来，他烦躁地摇头，试图伸出手去抓挠后颈那处纹着MG字样的皮肤，但是他的手被被固定在桌面和手铐上的链条扯住了，施力无果的Frank像是处在崩溃的边缘。Clarice昨天仔细看过Frank之前的审讯记录，他擅长拉缓对话的速度，在你不自觉落入他的节奏时出其不意地攻击，达到他想要的效果，Clarice不会给他喘息或翻盘的机会，她在极短的时间内分层次击打了Frank的防线，Doctor给她的牌她打得很好。

那个声音又响起了，好像是那个女人凑在他耳边说，“你是最弱的一个。”

“不，Mad Gene是我！是我们！Agent Starling，是我！”Frank大叫着，不知道是冲着Clarice,还是说给他自己，或者是别的什么人。

“药片永远不能置换你的基因，让你完完全全变成另一个人，药片是另一只手铐，是另一件衣服，只能短暂地定义你，你甚至都不知道这个定义是不是真的，它的真假意义不大。”Frank在Clarice走之前恢复了平静，“你不能试图走进精神病院去强行理解一个疯子。Agent,最可怕的是只要有人在控制室打开所有的门，你突然就能理解了。”  
Clarice离开时，Frank仍然盯着她看，她不知道自己是否被看穿了，他是否已经知道她扔掉了手里全部的牌。

“她就是LIONS HUNTER。”Will用浴巾搓着还潮湿的头发，“我说对了，她是你的小粉丝，迷恋无聊的文字游戏，HENRLI ONUS，扮演Henry小姐真是难为她了，但我猜她倒是很乐在其中。”  
“她太贪心，也太自负了。”Hannibal看着Will自然地在他面前脱下浴袍，露出散发着沐浴过后热气的光裸躯体，还有上次他留给他的伤疤。他能丢掉昨天弄脏的衣服，但他不能丢掉伤疤。他深深捅进去的一刀所造成伤疤成为Will的一部分，定义他的某些特质。“她想捕捉到那只Lion Girl,把她关进她的笼子里玩，又想用你来诱捕我，我感觉自己没有受到应有的重视。”

穿上干净的衬衫和裤子，Will感觉好了很多，“我希望她把那家店的监控删了。”  
“你知道吗，她其实比你我更像人类，自视甚高且残忍，未达到近距离接近你我的目的牺牲一整家店的人也没有丝毫迟疑。”

Will知道这位猎人一直观察着他们的动向，潜入小型快餐店的后厨解决昏昏欲睡的厨师和服务生很简单，对于走进来的老板娘她击昏地更快，拖住她肥胖的躯体，然后冷静地扔进躺着两个人的大水箱。吹着口哨做了一顿口味配合店家风格的饭，端给Hannibal和Will。在柜台内看了店家做装饰地监控，痴迷地看着他们的一举一动。Hannibal背对着柜台，她的角度根本看不到他会把水撒到身上。  
Hannibal出来前做了测试，他将帽子举在胸前遮住了那片水渍。  
所以，抓住你了，猎人。

她塞给Hannibal的纸条内留了讯息，“她说希望我们享受她为我们做得一餐。”Hannibal转述道。  
“非常难吃，还有我需要她写的Mad Gene的地址。”Will望向他。“别惊讶，你打电话给Clarice的时候我就在你旁边。”  
Hannibal知道Will在挣扎中一点一点显露他原来的面貌，这还不够，但已经令他很愉悦。  
“Clarice应该也很快会知道Mad Gene是一个人开的怪胎地下俱乐部，Hannibal,她是个很厉害的探员。”  
“我只希望她能够看清自己的感情。”Hannibal看着Will困惑的脸，“那天你没有分精力给她，她的手表很漂亮也非常新，可以看出是一块 很贵重的表的仿款，她一直在用手抚摸表面好像她之前这么做过很多次。Will,她在犹豫，那个人在她看来无可挑剔，但是不对。想用很少的换到很多的，通常这种情况下，多是那人披着外套。”  
“你就看她戴了一块表？”Will皱眉，他知道Hannibal很快就能把眼前人扒得精光，可这也太不靠谱了。  
“不，前几天没事的时候我读了Matt拿给我的小报，看到诚心交友一位男士和她的甜心张得很像，我猜是甜心先生硬要把照片塞进她的钱包的。下雨天她打开擦拭的时候被我不小心看到了。”Hannibal解释道。

看到地址后Will意识到这不是准确的地址，她在拉他们进入一个游戏。  
而Hannibal此刻是和他同队的玩家。

 

纸条里只写了一条街的地址，West Maple Avenue。  
“你想去那条街看看吗？”Hannibal从Will的手中拿回写着地址的纸巾，揉成一团，扔进旁边的垃圾桶。  
“不，我暂时不会去的，我不想被她牵着走。”Will拉开一张椅子坐下来。  
“你一点都不着急，是因为她会因为我主动找上门来，你看她把你当做诱捕我的饵，你又把我当做诱捕她的饵，Will,这真令人伤心。”  
“不，不只是这些，我需要你，Hannibal。”Will把头贴向站在旁边的Hannibal的右侧手臂，猛地吸了一口空气，Hannibal有一股好闻的味道，Will无法描述它，它不是单纯的肥皂留在衣物上的味道，不是某种瓶子底部没有沉着小船的须后水的味道，不是汗液混合皮脂的味道。他放任了自己的恐惧，对解放他困境的恐惧，当他最终见到那位Lions Hunter的时候，他是否会把一发子弹从她的眼睛送进她的大脑。游戏拉长了复仇的过程，Will的愤怒被时间慢慢消耗，他开始有不能推脱的机会来思考自己的改变。他开始依靠Hannibal,希望他能全程注视着自己，慢慢蜕变成什么他未知的东西，他给Hannibal的爆米花桶里装上了满满的恐惧。  
“没事，Will，你做得很好。”Hannibal转过身来把这个姿势变成一个拥抱，用另一只手抚着他的后颈，像是一个很好的奖励。

敲门声打断了他们的互动，但这并不能怪Clarice,看着门上的门牌号根本推理不出里面的两个男人在干什么，FBI探员也推理不出来。

“开门吧，是Clarice，我有事请她帮忙。”Will最后在Hannibal的怀里磨蹭了一下，然后移开了头，Hannibal顺势放开了他，去给Clarice开门。

“Clarice,很高兴见到你。”  
“我也是，Doctor。”Clarice第一次和Hannibal在没有任何防护的状况下离得这样近，或许是因为Hannibal在逃走后的那通电话里告诉这世界因为她更有意思，或者是因为让Hannibal回到牢笼的那个人也在这里，她没有那么害怕。

“在Aredlia的帮助下我找到了Frank,在谈话过程中，我发现他说Mad Gene是他，是他们，这种说法很奇怪，而MG这种字样的纹身在我所能接触到的资料里只有他和他故意谋杀的Ronald Atwood的身上有，同样的形状，都在后颈。我从他的反应猜测出，这是一种什么竞技性质的游戏，这个纹身标志不可能是给每个参赛者的标志，不然我们会找到更多人，所以这可能是一种奖章，勋章，当你的胜利积分积累到一定程度，他会在后颈给你盖个什么高级会员的戳。”Clarice把自己的所得告诉Will和Hannibal。  
“非常精彩。”Hannibal赞赏到，对上Will的’我早就告诉你她会找到真相’的眼神。  
“你告诉Will了？”Clarice知道Hannibal知道的内情一定比她和Will多，但她不明白Will是怎么知道的。  
“我先是解出了Mad Gene的字谜，我一开始也不知这是在指什么，当Hannibal说她在诱捕Lion Girl的时候我大概明白了，她在开畸形秀俱乐部。”

“不，等一下，她是谁？我们要抓住的不是Lion Girl吗？”Clarice接过Hannibal递给她的红茶，她有些搞不清楚此刻Will在说什么。  
“这个案子有两个凶手，一个是Lion Girl,杀害Molly的是另一个人，她和我们一样在追捕Lion Girl。不同的是我们想要把Lion Girl 放进监狱，她想把她关进她的笼子里，等她研究折磨完，她就会放出她找的另一只猛兽，看她们撕咬致死。”Will解释道，“杀害Molly是因为这样能吸引我的注意。”

Clarice没有料到这个案子存在着另一个凶手。Will简单的叙述里在那个凶手的身上她几乎感受不到任何人性的存在。Clarice的想法和Hannibal的有着极大的分歧。

“我们应该把她们都送交法律审判。”Clarice看着Will的眼睛，没有给他躲闪的机会。  
“当然。”Will看着Clarice说完这两个字，然后低头看着面前的文件。

“我还找到了一些有关Lion Girl的线索。”  
Clarice后来又去了最后一位受害人的家中，在征得Foster先生的同意下。  
刚刚失去妻子的可怜的男人带着惊慌失措的小女儿去了找了心理医生，尽力使母亲的惨死不要在年幼的女儿的心里留下什么阴影。报告上说Ivy的孩子是在离抛尸地点两条街距离的店里被找到的，她太小了，一直在哭又没有大人陪着，所以店员选择了报警。Clarice确信她是看到了行凶者的，只是心理医生的建议的暂时不要对孩子进行任何有关案情的询问，或者使她想到当时事件的引导。  
她向Foster先生提出了要看看孩子的童话书的要求，因为她始终纠结于孩子口中Lion的描述。Jack和其他组员猜测是带着狮子面具或者穿着卡通狮子玩偶服的人，女人或者是留着长发的男人，但是查了很久都没有结果。  
孩子的新保姆告诉她，家里读给孩子的童话书除了狮子王之外里没有有关狮子的，Clarice不死心地翻过，的确一本都没有。坐在孩子的玩具堆里，她突然想到，幼童对于很多事情的第一印象往往来源于玩偶或者是，识字卡。她成功地在Foster家里找到了Ivy之前一直在用的一套识字卡，找到了印着Lion的那一张。

上面画着一只红棕色鬃毛的卡通狮子，画师为了让它显得可爱甚至给他画上了一条背带裤。“她可能是当天穿着背带裤，长着红棕色蓬松长发的女人。  
她和Will又聊了一会案情，整个过程里Hannibal不发一言。这让她感觉很别扭。

“对了，Clarice,你回去之后能帮我查一下West Maple Avenue有什么特别之处吗？我的意思是它有没有什么奇怪的建筑？发生过什么奇怪的案子，或者任何事让你感觉不对劲的地方。”  
“我不需要。”Clarice随即回应了Will的要求。  
“你说什么？”  
“我不需要回去查，Frank Miller和Ronald Atwood的案子的发生地就在West Maple Avenue的一家酒吧里。”Clarice从包里拿出全部的案件资料放到Will面前。

“你之前说过说他是一个很善于操纵别人的人，你确定那些信息不是他故意透露给你的吗？”  
“但是他疏于练习，在监狱里他并没有太多机会施展他的这项技能，他没有筹码去这么做，而且药物所带来的副作用也让他的反应更加迟钝，也更加情绪化。”

“但是，习惯是很难改变的，是吗，Clarice。”Hannibal站在留着一条小缝的窗边，眯起眼睛往外看，他突然微笑起来，像是看到了什么有意思的东西，“Clarice,别让你的男朋友等得太着急了。”

Clarice所能听到的房间里和外面道路上声响像是突然被人调小了。  
“当然，我不会的，Dr.Lecter。”她艰难的把目光移到那片阻隔她视线的窗帘上，好像她能看见楼下的Alex一样。

 

Will醒来的时候大概是晚上10点半左右，他往被子里缩了缩，热烘烘的被子给了他极大的满足感  
事实上他并没有睡饱，他最近总是极度渴望睡眠。尽管他一直不停地在做梦，在各式各样荒诞的场景下奔跑逃生，醒来之后Will会刻意地不去回想这些梦境，他能记得的只有两三个。  
他和Molly还有Josh在莫名熟悉的公园里散步，然后狼群突然出现，驱赶着人群开始逃命，他不知道人群都在跑向何处，他只是紧紧拉着Molly和Josh的手在狂奔，最后在尽头找到一桩废弃的建筑。他拉着Molly和Josh往上走，想到楼顶观察一下狼群的动向，却在第三层遇见了还住在这里的人，那人的摆设成旧的家里摆满了色彩缤纷的饮料，Josh不肯走了。Molly看着他让他决定自己是应该陪着Josh留在这里，还是陪着他去顶楼。Will醒来的时候满身冷汗，他下意识地往身旁看Molly有没有被他吵醒，才恍惚意识到他此刻睡在旅馆里，而Molly已经成为了触不到的。

Molly出现在他的噩梦里了，她和Josh在梦里都像是融在背景里，为了驱使着梦境里毫无逻辑可言的他做出无解的选择而生。  
他从来没有梦见过Hannibal,现实里Hannibal对他而言像是一个噩梦，又像是一个好梦。

Will走进洗手间用手掬起一些清水洗了洗脸，他继而抬起头盯着镜子里的自己，水珠自瘦削的下巴往下滴，头顶的灯把他照得很苍白，衬得他的眼睛更加突出，像是色泽浓郁的两块宝石。他盯着镜中人看了几秒，然后扯下毛巾，擦干了自己。

“是时候出发了。” Will敲开Hannibal的门，他当然没有睡。“你试图欺骗我，这很不好。”  
Hannibal把手中看到一半的书放到一边，充满兴致地看着Will,在台灯昏暗的光线里，他的眼睛是最明亮的东西。他一向是引导Will正视他自己的天赋，他也很想知道Will该如何把持这把双刃剑，这种知悟能力能带给Will极端的欢愉和痛楚。能让他浑身布满细碎的小伤口，带着撕裂头骨的疼痛啜泣着在腥臭的血泊里打滚，也能让他在被操得无意识地收紧肠道索取时，伸出手拥着他的脖颈喘着气断断续续说出一个谜题的答案。这些场景都让Hannibal心生愉悦，像是一个物种内仅剩的两头兽用只有彼此能接受和回应的信息来取悦双方。

一个引导你接受这种能力的人，却编造出一个听起来合理的解释来让你相信，除了谎言还能是什么。Hannibal的确早就知道Alex的存在，甚至要比Alex认识Clarice还要早。Alex是那个在和Frank Miller及Ronald Atwood的竞技里放水的人，当然了这头相对年轻的小兽没有那么听饲养他的猎人的话，他忍不住要朝嘲笑他的Frank展示他隐藏的獠牙，他成功地让Ronald接受了自己的失败。因为他知道Ronald在意的是是否真正赢了他，而Frank Miller，这个家伙，他需要的只是MG的印证，他需要一遍一遍告诉自己，我生来不平凡。可悲的是，Frank Miller不仅及不上Alex,更没有Ronald Atwood的水平。  
West Maple Avenue那家酒吧里的悲剧对Alex来讲，只是一个胜利而已。从这点看，她的确把Alex养得很像她。善于演绎人类角色，但是遮掩不住散发着的残忍，毫无意义的残忍。

一向都是她亲自盯梢的Hannibal和Will,今天突然换成了Alex，只能说明她不得不放下这里的动静，先去抓住那只要行动的小母狮子了。正是Hannibal和Will去Mad Gene里参观她的收藏品的好时机。

Hannibal和Will走在空无一人的街上，紧跟在Hannibal身后的Will裹紧了外套去抵抗午夜略冷的风。

“这边走，亲爱的Will 。”Hannibal走向一家小酒馆，推开了它挂着’不在营业时间’牌子的门，酒吧里什么人也没有，桌椅摆放整齐，地面也被人打扫得很干净，所有物品都在等待着第二天的营业。

“你打算告诉我这里有个幽灵老板吗？”Will指着空无一人的吧台说道。  
“不，当然不，我十分肯定这家店的老板不是什么幽灵。”Hannibal按了按吧台尽头边缘处的一个按钮，沉闷嘶哑的电铃声从楼上传来。

一会儿，一个穿着深红色睡袍的胖男人从楼上走下来，他的右手拿着一只留有奶渍的玻璃杯，左侧的袖子空荡荡地随着他走路的动作摆动。

“好久不见，Dr.Lecter。”  
“好久不见。”

“这上面的人是你吗？” Will指着吧台旁边墙上的一张合影问，上面的消瘦的男人和胖男人长得很像。   
“那是我的哥哥，他管白天营业，我晚上睡不着的。”胖男人一边解释，一边从吧台下面掏出两个干净的杯子，出人意料地翻出一瓶Chianti,给Hannibal和Will都倒上一点。

“谢谢，我不喝酒，我的意思是我今晚不适合喝酒。”Will把杯子推回胖男人的面前。

那胖男人把杯子里的酒一股脑倒进他拿下来的脏杯子里，细碎奶渍漂浮在红色的液体中，他一饮而尽。从睡衣口袋里掏出一把钥匙放在吧台上，“请自便，先生们。”

然后就摇摇晃晃地上楼去了

Hannibal拿起那把胖男人留下的钥匙，绕过Will往吧台内部走去。  
Will迟疑了几秒却还是跟了上去，他们走进一间看起来是用来堆放杂物的地方。Hannibal按亮灯之后，四周仿佛更安静了，似乎只剩他们两个人平缓的呼吸声交响在一起。灯罩里堆积着厚厚的一层灰尘搅拌着一些飞虫的尸体阻碍了光线的传播。

Will注意到房间中间有被沉重铁锁锁上的通向地下室的入口，他看向Hannibal，示意他用手中的钥匙打开。  
“这把钥匙是用来打开这个柜子的。”Hannibal举起右手，摇晃手中的钥匙，指向放在角落的一个柜子，然后毫不介意地用左手洁净的拇指擦掉柜子的钥匙孔上覆盖的灰尘。那就是个平平无奇的衣柜，甚至打开后里面挂了一排女人的衣裙Will也不会觉得奇怪，它实在不像是一个装着答案的柜子。  
拉开柜门后，一股腐木味扑面而来，Will用袖子遮挡在鼻子下面看着Hannibal伸手用力拉开里面的木板，拎出一个脏兮兮的文件袋，他翻找了一阵，挑出一张照片递给Will。

照片上看起来是一个三口之家的合影，穿条纹毛衣的男人开心地搂着他穿着红色毛衣的妻子，年轻美貌的妻子把一个大概七八岁的男孩揽在怀里。这种家庭合影通常会让Will感到温暖，让他想起Molly和Josh。可惜他认出了那位从照片里微笑看他的女主人，Lions Hunter。

她的头发颜色从金色换成了红色，但是面容并没有太大的改变。

“为什么你一开始怎么没有认出她？”  
“我没有费心去看她的脸，Will,直到后来意识到她可笑的说辞。”Hannibal指指自己的大脑，“当我把注意力都放在你身上时，忽略一些事情并不奇怪。你当时需要我全部注意，有些情绪，比如痛苦，你只能通过之前它们折磨你的方式传递给我，这种共情是你的求救信号，我收到了，Will。”

所以，救我。

Will的眼神就像在说这个，他看着Hannibal，用他湿润的眼睛。拢着光的睫毛微微颤抖，在他的眼下投下一小片阴影。好在他很快收拾了自己的情绪，Hannibal再一次的吻了他，吻在他闭起的眼睛上，这是一个很轻也很短暂的吻。最后Will伸出手摸了摸Hannibal刚刚触碰过他的嘴唇。

Will把照片翻了个面，看到背面写着拍摄日期，还有一句，“Welcome home,Alex. James Hunt&Patricia Hunt.”  
“原来她叫Patricia Hunt。”Will把照片递回给Hannibal，但他的手伸到一半又飞快地收回来，他的眼睛死死盯着照片上的那穿着整齐却拘谨男孩，虽然他从来没有见过他，小时候的他，长大后的他。  
“他就是Alex？”Clarice下午的反应瞬间冲进他的大脑，他之前还以为Clarice反常的僵硬是因为被Hannibal知道了Alex的存在而担心。

Hannibal最后送她出门的时候还对她说，“代我向Alex问好。”  
他是从Alex推断出了今天猎人去追捕另外的猎物了，而Will是通过研究Lions Girl的作案方式。  
但Clarice没有对Hannibal的话产生过多的反应，她根本不是惧怕，而是一头栽进了震惊的池子里。好像Alex在楼下等她这个消息是一张 猛然倒下的骨牌，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒，全部倒塌。  
她根本是一个人来的，按照他搪塞Clarice的说辞Alex不可能出现在楼下。  
Hannibal引燃了一根不知长度的捻子，看着它什么时候会在Clarice的身体里爆炸。

Alex根本不知道发生了什么就被人敲晕还被绑得很紧。他不知道FBI日常训练的强度有多大，Clarice制服了一个不知情的他还是很容易的。  
“你怎么会在他们的楼下？”Clarice用刀切着准备做晚餐的馅饼，一边问被迫躺在沙发上的Alex。  
“我不知道！什么楼下，谁的楼下？你在干什么！”Alex试图挣脱束缚。  
“你应该戒烟的，Alex，或者干脆装全套不要在我面前抽，我数数你丢在车边上的烟头，你到的比我还要早？”Clarice把刀放在桌上，发出清脆的响声。  
当你不能完全消除自己嫌疑的时候，解释只会让马脚越露越多。Alex看着Clarice，此刻像是站在两幢距离甚远的楼的其中一幢上，他猜今天不是他摔死的那一天。

“你见过了这位Patricia Hunt,也知道了她收养的儿子Alex,不如听我介绍下James Hunt先生情况。”  
“他已经死了吗？”Will看着照片问。  
“Hunter先生死去很多年了。”Hannibal回答道。“James Hunt在照片背后写着的那个年份成为我的病人，他一共来过四次，咨询我一些问题。他的心理问题看起来似乎都并不严重，更需要疏导而不是药物。然后我再他停止前来治疗的三个星期后收到了他自杀的消息。Hunt先生是为普通人，让他烦恼的只有家庭和工作。我对他和我讨论Patriciaz的方式印象很深，他非常崇拜她，但是他自己没有意识到这一点。我当时问他，如果实在和Patricia过得不开心，为什么不尝试暂时分开。他只是告诉我说，Patricia会好的，她只是最近脾气不好让他感觉很累。在这个问题上，他迅速摆脱了需要帮助的病人身份。这位Hunt夫人在慢慢地让他形成病态的责任意识，通过一些小事故意发脾气然后让James发现他的某些安抚行为是可行有效的。过程中她在反复暗示她的开心是依附于James的行为，实则是让James在虚假的支配位上对她产生依赖。等到这种关系更牢固时，她会玩弄他的情绪会更放肆一些。最后，她会猛然斩断这种关系。”

“戒断反应。”

“没错，James产生了极度痛苦的戒断反应，他开始自我质疑，被强烈的失落和烦躁包裹着，以及他出现了幻听。他告诉我他晚上很少睡觉，因为他总是能听见楼上不停的敲击声。第三次，他来治疗的时候濒临崩溃，并且表现出对Patricia和Alex的巨大愧疚感，他处于一种难以和周边人交流的状态，所以我开了一些药给他。第四次也是最后一次来的时候，他的状态好了很多，甚至给我带来他的太太做的果酱馅饼，但是却依旧不像前两次一样和我交谈。这张照片，他从钱包里掏出来递给我，希望我收下做个纪念。”

“你怎么会没有意识到这是他要自杀的预兆？”Will有些疑惑。

“我的确意识到了这是他要自杀的预兆，但是我不能直接限制他的行动或者告诉他不要自杀，自杀者在面对周围人的劝阻时几乎不会为此放弃。自杀，从有这个念头到实施，他们所经历的不会因为一两句质问就放弃，这种质问在前期他们早就问过自己很多遍了并且找到了答案，这种劝阻只能起推波助澜的作用。我当时把相片又塞回了他的钱包里，告诉他，这张合影他给我没有任何意义，只有放在他的钱包里才有意义，这样他每天都可以看到，每次打开都能感受到按下快门那一刻的幸福。这样的暗示我给了他，他需要一段时间的消化才能投射于他的行为上。这个暗示是寄托在这张合影上的。”  
“所以，Patricia……”

“我妈妈拿走了合影藏了起来，她说要给我看爸爸真实的样子。他像个疯子一样拿着刀来逼我们说出合影在哪里，虽然他根本拿不稳刀，但是我还是很害怕。妈妈告诉我面对这样的事情要冷静，静静地看着Daddy,Daddy就会冷静下来。所以我们就一起静静地看着Daddy又哭又笑，我坐到腿都麻了。Daddy最后俯倒在我们面前，他真的很安静，我们就这样听着外面的雨声过了一夜。第二天，Daddy和之前一样去上班，但是妈妈没有起来送他，我站在门口，他低下头吻了我的脸颊，和我说再见。我朝他挥了挥手，这是我最后一次见到他。”Alex闭起眼睛，回想那一幕的场景，昨夜的雨已经停了，地上湿漉漉的，他穿着小拖鞋站在门边上不敢走出去，弄湿了小拖鞋妈妈会不开心的。虽然妈妈告诉他不要和爸爸有互动，不要回答他的话，但是他还是和爸爸挥了手，出于他也不清楚的理由。爸爸和他说了再见，他没有回应他，他全部的注意力都在蹭到他脸上的热乎乎的液体上了。

“Clarice,雨声不会停，羔羊的叫声……唔。”Clarice松开扶着敷额头上肿块的冰块的手，把一条小毛巾塞进Alex的嘴里，“嗨，听着，如果你说的是真的，那么我们是都挺惨的。”

“但是，我真是不想听到别人从我的悲惨童年推理我没开始的生活了。”Clarice看着眼神惊恐的Alex补充道。

 

Patricia看着那红发的孩子缩手缩脚地走着，像个连和今天的好天气都格格不入的窝囊废。  
她丢掉手里的喝空的咖啡纸杯，快步跟上她，猛然伸出手拍了一下她的肩膀。那孩子惊恐地转身，还没站稳就后退了几步，抬起头深深地看了她一眼又低下头去了。

她的小狮子。

这只Lion Girl的皮肤在阳光下呈现出毫无光泽的死白色，大概是因为在室外活动的时间太少又难以获得规律健康的饮食。双颊上布满有深有浅的雀斑，鼻子下面有一道伤口一直延伸到下巴，新鲜的伤口，刚刚结痂，大概是上一位受害者挣扎时抓伤的。

真奇怪，Patricia想，这样好看的勋章倒让她看起来更加古怪了。她不配有这样的伤口，那只Lion Girl才适合，带着痛感鲜明的伤口，抖动蓬松的毛发，粗重地呼吸着死亡和浓度渐低的愤怒。

“真抱歉，吓到你了吧？我能请你帮个忙吗？”Patricia微笑着说。  
“什么忙？或许你…可以找…找……”那孩子抬起头来，环顾四周似乎是想指一个放学路上的同学给Patricia，却没有任何熟悉的名字涌上喉咙，能让她脱口而出，逃避是她这个形态最擅长的行为。  
“没事的，我只想让你帮忙照看一下我的儿子Alex,他有些闹腾，离开我一秒就像活不下一样地大哭，但我真的需要去买个东西。”Patricia无奈地摊手，表现得像是她真的是一个新手妈妈。对面的红发女孩踌躇了一下，像是在做什么巨大的决定，她被恐惧绊住了，但她最终还是点了点头，和Patricia往她停车的地方走。

“你叫什么？”  
"你就这样把你的孩子一个人丢在停车场里了吗？”  
“没事的，Alex只是一个婴儿，他最擅长的事情就是用哭喊来获得成年人的注意，还有把事情搞得一团糟，好了，他还能自己逃出停车场吗？甜心，现在告诉我你叫什么？”Patricia停在一辆车的车尾，一边从包里掏钥匙一边问她。  
“夫人，你可以叫我Lana,叫我Lana就可以。”

“Lana,你为什么不去看看Alex呢？”Patricia笑着指了指后车窗。

她一直挂着的笑，非常安静的环境，以及让Lana有些不舒服的说辞都预示着危险即将来临。Lana像是个还没能准确判断危险幼崽，爬在车窗上往里看，然后后脑迎来剧烈的疼痛。

Patricia把这只狮子捆好，扔进后备箱里。  
她合上后备箱的那一刻从车正前方的拐角走过来一个路人，那人盯着她看，她朝他微笑了一下，好像是在为这样好的天气开心。

“Clarice,你把Alex安置好了吗？”Will站在电话亭边，闻到自己说话时发出的酒味，他用左手把外套裹得更紧些。  
“放心吧，Will，我把他交给Jack,虽然他肯定会吃一些苦头，但是安全是可以保证的。”Clarice的声音听起来和平时并没有什么不同，Will感到了一丝温暖。  
“听到你没事，我很开心，Clarice。”把Hannibal带回来之后，Will向Jack申请了要参与进Clarice的心理评估，他发现Clarice小时候不好的回忆被Hannibal挖出来，并逼迫着她回忆了其中一些细节，而Clarice把对回忆的抵触和恐惧转化成了对Hannibal的敬畏和一点点依赖，Hannibal通过只有他们之间才了解的私密事情建立起了联系。Will的方法很简单，他建议心理医生先让Clarice向他们陈述了她的童年，然后医生会向她简述一些童年不幸福的按例，打消她的孤独感，从而破坏她和Hannibal之间的关系，最后还建议她可以向比较亲密的人倾诉。  
Will猜Clarice可能之前和Alex说了她的这些事情，有些担心Alex用这些伤害她。不过Clarice要比他想象的更勇敢。

“有了红发这个特征后，的确好找了很多。Adrelia带着她那边的人从地理侧写框出的范围开始调查，你不想让我告诉他们Molly案子真正的凶手是为了制造障碍拖延她们的时间吗？”Clarcie目光随着经过她身边的同期探员转动，然后侧过身去，小心翼翼地说，“Will,或许你应该把精力分一些到那个红发女孩身上，找到她，也许杀害Molly的那个人就会主动找上门来，而且，那三条人命，对于我而言，也同样重要。”  
“我在等待，Clarice。想要一网抓住猎人和猎物，你要等他们回家的时候。”

“你知道Lion Girl在哪里了？”Clarice放低音量却加快语速地问他。  
“是的，我还需要你帮我一个忙。”Will知道这个忙Clarice一定会帮的，也只有她，能够完成。

挂掉电话以后，Will匆匆往旅馆走，他盯着自己的脚步，听着在极静环境下被锐化的声响，漫长的路程里只抬头看过一次月亮。

他回到旅馆时已经很晚。  
他猜测Hannibal应该已经睡了，所以计划着不要弄醒他。当Will轻手轻脚地走进去之后却发现Hannibal坐在椅子上，专注地包扎右手的伤口。  
“喝得痛快吗？”Hannibal问他。  
“你的手怎么了？”Will没有回答他。  
“刚刚切东西的时候不小心割伤了。”Hannibal指着放在桌上的那把刀。

Hannibal想那狮子生吞了她，还是想看Will能不能捅穿她的喉咙，就像她对Molly做的那样，然后他也许能对她的尸身做点不错的装饰。他喜欢操纵着人变成他需要的样子，是吗?

“我知道你在等待什么，可惜我能提供的有限，不知道能不能达到你的所需。”  
“Will，没有那么简单。”

 

昏昏沉沉中，他好像听到Hannibal在他耳边说话，好像又没有。  
Will带着酸痛的腰费力地翻了个身，让两人的姿势变成相拥而眠。

“我也爱你。”他说，像一句不会变质的遗言。

一个凶狠的吻,吮吻撕咬Will的嘴唇,他早就该这么做了。他把手伸进Will的裤子里,拨弄他软塌的阴茎,揉捏他大腿根部  
Will贴近他低声呻吟,这是一个太完美的手活。  
My dear Will。”他能听到 Hannibal这样喊他,然后把他的腿分得更开些,让他的阴茎进入得更顺畅。  
Will忍不住凑向 Hannibal,意乱情迷地抬起屁股企图让Hanibal进得更深些。他的脸红极了,不知道是因为沉溺于情欲还是因为酒的后劲。睫毛沾到了汘水贴在脸上,微微掩盖住了他失神的双眼。  
快要到高潮时, Hannibal让自己的家伙从被操得微微张开的穴口退出来,撸动几下,把精液射在Will的大腿上,又喘息着把它抹开。不断地触碰Will大腿内侧敏感的皮肤,带来微痒的快感。  
Will被他折磨得不行,好在 Hannibal没有戏弄他太久。很快就把他拥进自己的怀里,伸岀手抚慰他半勃的阴茎,偶尔爱抚性质地拍打他饱满的屁股,直到他射出来。

 

Hannibal醒来的时候，Will已经离开了一段时间，他伸出手去摸索了一下Will那侧被睡皱的床单，手掌的皮肤只能感受到一点点残留的体温。他索性闭起眼睛放任自己多休息一会，毕竟和Will比起来，他的年纪还是大了些，昨晚的一顿折腾消耗了他不少体力。  
他没有太多和男性一起的经验，显然Will也是。

 

性对Hannibal来讲，一直以来没有占据快感的主要提供位。有点好笑的是，他有着和大多数人相同的性历程。年少时期次数不多的自慰，只是他很少看着那些少年偷藏的插画抚摸自己，插画的笔触和寓意都不重要，他们只需要眼中和手中的器官。做这件事的大多数时间他在放空大脑。成年后他也和一些女性一同倒在床铺上，她们的赞美夹杂着叫床声还有细细碎碎的亲吻所带来的快感和器官带来的相比，并不算什么。但是和Will上床，有些事变得很奇怪，他忍不住不去看着他，他忍不住不去伸手替他拨开被汗水浸湿粘连在一起的额发，吻他，听着他索取，像是在吸食他早就摒弃的安全感。

Will是个浑浑噩噩的毒品制造商，专供他需要的这一种。

懦夫才会只守不攻，他们带着无意义的希望期盼白日的到来，而难以睁开紧闭的双眼来观赏黑暗。Will带着他攥着的底线落荒而逃，妄 图通过拯救Lion Girl证明自己的对的。

不过他还是很聪明，他总是会注意到那些被别人忽略的事，这种天赋的弊端就是没有任何开关，他整日游在没有岸的海里。

Will猜对了他，他也很想知道他的心思。

调查局一般都喜欢把残忍的神经病往哪里送？  
让我们高唱人权和价值，把这些味道奇怪的糖果装进玻璃盒子里去。

“Barney,很高兴再次见到你。”Hannibal慢条斯理地脱下用于伪装的外套和假发，用脚拨开倒在地上的警员那碍事的腿，“关掉监控，不会很麻烦的，我只需要10分钟。”

Barney顺从地遵照他的指示把那把贴着新名字的钥匙拿给他，为他打开铁门，然后又“嘭”地一声关上，，就像他曾经为Hannibal的诸多来访者做的那样。铁门发出巨大的响声，Barney不知道是这声巨响吓到了他，还是脑子里应声跳出的想法吓到了他。

如果，这个时候他选择锁上门，Hannibal是不是就没法逃出来了？他当然知道Hannibal总有方法越狱的，但是在这种极端条件下，除非他有魔法，不然凶残聪明如他是不是也无计可施？

他把目光对上Hannibal的目光时，发现他微眯着眼睛，向他展示出一个得体而和善的笑容，他说，“非常感谢你，Barney。”  
Barney沉默着往远离铁门的地方站了站，好像并不愿意去做此刻这个空间里唯一被鉴定为精神正常的人。

 

铁门的内侧都是没有清理干净的烧焦的痕迹，里面乱七八糟堆放着椅子，不知用途的木箱，正如那个红睡衣的酒吧老板告诉他的样子，“你基本不能在那里面找到什么东西了，一场大火之后有些东西被烧干净了，变成了蛰伏在焦土里的幽灵。”  
他透露给Will的东西并不多，他告诉Will，当时有的房间里有着不知道干什么用的装置，有的房间，就像Frank和Atwood曾经待过的房间里只有一张桌子，还有的房间里什么都没有，墙上新鲜的血迹覆盖着陈旧的血迹，他曾经看见过一个苍白而精瘦的男人好像是在缠斗中被生生撞断了脖子，被Alex拽着脚拖出来。  
“Alex那个时候只有十七八岁，Patricia喜欢把这些事交给Alex去做，她喜欢解决活着的东西。别这么看着我，Will，那里没有人会费心这里的环境适不适合青少年的成长，你知道的，人怎样都会不断成长。”  
“这个可以减缓这可怕的进程。”他喝掉Will离开前的最后一杯酒。

Patricia还以为这个比赛里第一个到达这里的人会是Hannibal。

“Will Graham.”Patricia略带轻佻地喊他的名字，在她心里，Will不过是Hannibal养着玩弄的小情人。你把他泡在灌着恐惧的臭池子里，时不时猛然抓着他的头发把他按进水中当做是一个惩罚。他尖叫着，求生欲驱使着他挣扎，越挣扎头皮被扯得越痛，越慌乱发臭的水吞咽下去越多，他开始慌不择路地抓住你的手，好像这是他唯一所求。  
“她在哪里。”Will环顾四周，试图找出她藏着Lion Girl的地方。  
“哇哦，这么心急。这可有些没有礼貌呢，我以为他一向喜欢礼貌的神经病。”她说着转身向一扇门走去，打开门后她转过头来招呼Will,“跟着我，和Lana打个招呼吧。”

“这就是我全部所有了。”

Patricia把目光放在笼中人的身上，真悲哀，她像是自己小时候一点点卸掉的那只野蜂，先是不断振动的翅膀，然后是黑黄相间的躯干，在幼童良好的视力的帮助下，她能看见野蜂不断地尖叫，徒劳无功地张着口。妈妈喊她回去吃晚餐的声音远远地传到她的耳朵里，于是她拎起一块石头直径砸了下去，解放了她自己。  
她本以为这只狮子会更勇猛好斗些，但事实却让她精疲力竭。  
从抓到这个女孩起，她费尽了所有的心思把那个藏在这个窝囊废背后的Lion Girl激发出来，她让Patricia有种脱力的挫败感。

Will把目光从笼中那个赤身裸体的红发姑娘身上移开。

他没有想到Patricia会从旁边拿起一锅滚烫的热水疯狂地浇到笼子里，Lana尖叫着躲避，把铁质栏杆撞出声响。

她身上没有一件遮蔽物，痛感让她苦苦哀求。

“求你了！放我走吧！”  
“我说了，别哀求我！”Patricia用力踢了一下铁笼子，吓得Lana又躲到另一边去。

“Lana，把这个拿去。”Will脱掉自己的外套尝试着把这个递给Lana，Lana抬起眼看了看这个她不知身份，但是看起来并不会伤害她的男人，接过这个她渴求的遮蔽物。

“Lana，嘿，看着我，Lana，我得问你一些问题。”  
穿上他宽大外套的Lana仿佛冷静了许多，Will想了想，问了她第一个问题，“你是否认识Ivy Foster夫人？”  
这个简单的问题让笼子里的Lana和Patricia都奇怪地盯着他。  
“是的，我认识Foster夫人。”  
“那你有没有对Foster夫人做出什么不好的事情？”Will的声音有一点点颤抖。

“是的，先生，我杀害了Foster夫人。”  
Will咽了一口口水，然后紧紧闭上眼睛来消化他所得到的信息。

Patricia永远不可能让Lana的另一个人格出现，她所一直寻求的Lion Girl就是Lana本身，赤裸着，在她的面前。

“你为什么要用这种方式杀害Foster夫人。”

“她不是一个好的母亲。我不能任由她伤害她的孩子！”说这句话时，Lana才有一点他想象中凶手的样子，有着严重的自我控制问题和脑部损伤，因为某些因素会失控而伤害别人。  
一开始是Tom Harris这种家暴妻子和孩子的人渣，还有Zoe那种毒品罐子，无法使孩子正确成长的父母。再接着就是患有抑郁症的Ivy Foster，她失控了，杀人变成和她每月去帮工一样的定期行为。

“我还有另外一个问题，在你杀害的人里，有没有叫做Molly的女人？”这是他强迫自己问出来的，像是一个他一定要走的流程，   
“没有，先生。”

Patricia没有再继续看着Lana了，她是在Will的帮助下了解了这头狮子，但是同样也发现了Will这头异兽。

他真的有一种奇异的美感。

有的人拥有让人安心的天赋，有的人的躯体具有无孔不入的肉欲，而Will深深吸引住了她，他和Hannibal一样，具有她渴望的那种天赋。

她之前是有些失手了，她料错了Hannibal,也看错了Will。  
那个食人者有点自私不是吗，想独自拥有这样的珍宝。

“是我，她喊你名字的声音可大了，Will，希望你想好怎么做了。因为我已经准备好了。”Patricia丝毫不介意展露给Will她贪婪的眼睛。  
“我可以帮助你处理恐惧，我一向很擅长这个。”

 

Alex穿着囚服站在栏杆的内侧，看着他面前的Hannibal。  
他知道他，他当然知道了，很多次他到Patricia开的俱乐部为她解决掉一些麻烦时，他会去看看她又收集了那些Hannibal的资料，她一直以来是如此着迷于这个心理医生，却从来不肯告诉他为什么。  
直到Cannibal和Hannibal两个词语持续整整几个月出现在报纸头条时，Patricia才告诉他她有一双鉴定猛兽的眼睛，她早就盯上了Hannibal。  
“我们是不同的，因为我们没有那些恐惧。”她说。

“Dr.Lecter，我们终于见面了。”

“你和他很不一样，你更像Patricia。“看着眼前人的姿态，Hannibal解释道，”毕竟Patricia从你身边把他拿走的时候你还是个非常小的男孩。”

Alex往前走了一小步，然后又摇着头慢慢后退，“你也是这样让Clarice对你言听计从的？”

“Clarice只会对她自己言听计从。”

“我试图救过你的父亲。”

Hannibal看着他说，“你的母亲正是从你父亲那里第一次接触到我，我猜她从没有告诉过你这件事。

“作为他最后的心理医生我试图救过他。你还记得那张合影吗？我知道你长久以来无法真正理解你父亲的自杀，无法理解你母亲看似无害的诡异行为。因为她从未告诉过你，那张照片是我试图劝导你父亲离开你母亲悬在他眼前的绞索的方法，你和你的父亲，在她的眼里和那些你处理掉的人没有任何区别，只是她行走世间用于解闷的物品。我一直认为她患有先天性的疾病，但她一直乐忠于此，用于划分她和愚蠢的世人，这些欲望供养着她。”

他安静地站在那里，Hannibal知道他的内里在疯狂地运作着，在无法阻止地崩塌。

“那张合影是我还给你的父亲的，但是我当时没有意识到你的母亲，Patricia是一个什么样的人。”

“你怎么会，你怎么能，意识不到她是怎样的人。”

Hannibal知道此刻他做了Patricia最想对Lion Gril做的事，用一个足够大的触发物，让这头她饲养的东西越过他长期以来惧怕的火圈一口咬住那块悬挂在半空的肉。

当他们到达时，并没有看见Will和Patricia，只留下了倚靠在笼子上背对着他们的奄奄一息的Lana。

“他们去哪里了。”Hannibal蹲下来，凑近笼子轻声询问那孩子。

“他们刚刚离开……她说要带着那位先生离开。”Lana话未说完，Alex就拔腿向通向停车处的通道跑去，他撞到了门框也没有停下来。  
她吃力地转头看向Hannibal,”他说会有人来救我的，他说我……”  
Hannibal顺从地点头，告诉她他的确是那个来救她的人，然后伸出右手穿过笼子松松置于她细长的脖颈前，然后突然用力地压住，那孩子最后挣扎地很猛，Hannibal险些压不住她。

她的一只手伸出笼子外面，躺在积聚的脏水里。Will的外套还被她反穿在身上，她红色的头发像是一团被困在笼子里的火焰。Hannibal替已经死去的她开开了那把锁，再把她摆成蜷缩的姿势。

 

“废物，你总是输，你还记得吗？”Patricia看着面前一直逼问她一些愚蠢问题的Alex，极度生气地说，“我是你母亲这件事真是一件难以更改的败笔，如果我是个普通母亲我一定会跟着你父亲去自杀。”  
她最讨厌计划中的事被打断，这种脱离她控制的小事件尤其可以燃起她的怒火。这些淬了毒的话语是她发泄情绪的方式，也是她敲醒Alex的木棍，她告诉过Alex太多次，只有抓住让人失衡的那个点，你才能让他跌入到你的圈套里。

不过她没有想到这倒是省了Hannibal一些功夫。

“所以你一直认为我选择去做大学教授，是因为你教会我披好优雅得体的，用来阻止他人窥视我真实面貌的长袍了吗？”他扯起领带擦擦嘴角上磕出来的血。  
“你简直是蠢透了，妈妈。”Alex嘶哑着干哑嗓子放声大笑，突然涌上来的血腥味和痛感也阻止不了他。  
“你真是蠢透了。”

“Alex,Honey,我真的真的很好奇你将来会成为一个什么样的人，非常非常想知道。”  
记忆中模糊不清的话语飞奔而来。  
当生命的进度条还剩最后一点，他选择用这段时间快进Alex的人生。  
“你总是不怎么讲话，不是一个顽皮的男孩，这有些可笑，我总觉得将来你会在站在大学的讲台前，我也不知道为什么。”James看着他的小儿子，这样说道。

“我会活宰了你的。”Alex向眼前那个人这样宣布，“长久以来，你塞进我脑子里的东西有一个是对的，对付活物真的是一件美丽的事情。”他说着甩掉手中的刀子，喘着粗气快速向Patricia走去。

Patricia后退直到她摸到厚实的墙壁，Alex此刻已经堵在她的眼前。  
“我可没有教导你扔掉自己的武器。”一根放在口袋中的小刀被Patricia深深扎进Alex覆上来的右手上，而Alex只是皱着眉头拔掉了那根金属，然后随手扔在地上。

“我不携带任何恐惧。”他说，然后用那只还在涌出血的右手掐住了Patricia的脖子。  
血在他掌心和脖颈皮肤之间越来越窄的缝隙里流淌，在她的胸膛上形成怪异的纹理。  
在一个成年男人的力气下，Patricia很快就没有办法再挣扎，她瞪大双眼看着距离极近的那张脸。她很少有现在这样的机会，把全部的注意力放在他的身上。  
Alex看着她一点点被驱赶着走进死亡，无计可施的样子让他继续加重了手上的力道。

但是后背的剧痛让他失了些力气。  
他太专注于此，甚至没有听见Will开枪的声音。  
接着，Will稳稳地持住枪开了第二发，打在他的右肩，但是任何疼痛都不会让他松开手。  
然后是第三发和第四发，都送进了他塞满了悲剧故事的大脑，划上一个惨烈的终止符。

Hannibal走上前去，看着从墙壁上滑瘫下来的Patricia。  
她的脖子上被Alex开了一个洞，血正在大量的往外涌。Hannibal坐下来把她的头置放在他的怀里，却没有为她止血，只是静静地看着她努力发出一些声音。  
濒死的她猛地转过头去看着站在三米之外的Will，更用力地叫喊起来，用那些嘶哑的声音企图告诉Will一些他必须知道的事情。  
但很快，她就安静下来了，还没有等到渗浸在Hannibal衬衫上的血液氧化。

口袋里的钥匙被Hannibal拿走，他还拿了Alex裤袋里装着的一个打火机，让本应在那场大火里焚烧的东西走进它应有的结局。

但是Will阻止了他，“月亮下的血真的是黑色的，他们看起来像是被焚烧后留下来的遗迹。”

“真的很美丽，不是吗？”Hannibal深吸了一口混着浓郁血腥味的晚风，“Going my way?”

 

Clarice冲到笼子前收起枪，快速解开笼子上虚虚缠绕的锁链，她边忙着手上的活边大声喊那孩子的名字试图引起她的反应，但是她一动不动地蜷缩在铁皮底上，安静地像是死于春日草地上的红羽雏鸟，又像是一枚离开了母体的胚胎。  
尽管已经没有任何生命迹象，Clarice还是伸出手去摸她的脖子。医务人员进来的时候Clarice踉踉跄跄站起来，让他们快点过去，然而医务人员朝她摇摇头，表示无需抢救。  
迎面走来匆匆进来的现场勘验人员，他们把Will的外套小心翼翼地取下来放进大号的证物袋，然后开始对这具尸体进行粗略的检查。还看到一些摸着枪环顾四周的当地警察，她向外走去。她有些心不在焉地向门口递伞给她的警察道谢，并告诉她等现场人员整理完毕她会亲自来看所有证物。

然后撑开伞走进这片阴沉沉的雨里。

 

Clarice做了短暂的噩梦，梦里她看见Will躺在沙滩上的一艘船里，身边堆满了喝空的酒瓶。她很难看清Will的脸，只能感受到鼻腔里充斥着海风带来的腥味和酒味混合而成的，带给她巨大的莫名的失落感的气味。四周只有风的声响，整片视线所及的海面和陆地上没有一个光点，而后那艘不能航行的船随着梦渐渐模糊，继而消失。  
她又陷入一轮无梦的沉睡，丝毫不知道几个小时后，Jack的车撞毁在有家很好吃的意大利餐厅的那个十字路口。  
失去意识之前，Jack听见密集的鸣笛声和慌乱的尖叫，像是和脑内的嗡鸣声一道驱赶他陷入彻底的黑暗。

 

和Hannibal生活在一起好像也并没有为Will带来什么额外的乐趣，毕竟他们不常出门。  
他们有着次数不算多的性生活，大部分时候是给互相口活。插入式性爱里Will更愿意当那个由着Hannibal动的人，偶尔兴致上来他也会骑他。  
Hannibal不知道从哪里搞来了一堆书，在Hannibal去画画的时候，Will就会随手拿上一本蜷到沙发上去看，等他看到睡着，Hannibal会去从他松松握着的手里把书抽出来。  
他们在等着那个红睡衣先生带来一些供他们离开的假证件。说真的，Will到现在也不知道他的名字是什么。不过没关系，反正在他们离开这里后，应该没有再见面的机会了。  
Hannibal非常固执地要去那个地方，他没有给Will描述过那个地方有多好，只是给他看一些他画出的景观，一些Will甚至不知道是否真实存在的景观，像是描有意向不明图案的深高穹顶，坠落视角下的尖塔，暴风雨里留有两张空位的酒馆。

唯一让Will分外愉快的是Hannibal烹制的食物，他总是能把Will带回来的普通食材变成一道意外的美味。  
他们开始一起吃早餐，午餐和晚餐。  
谈论一些乱七八糟的事情，Hannibal记得在Will最初来找他是是为了咨询案件，然后  
慢慢地坐在他桌子对面的探员开始和他无意识地谈论其他东西，他喜欢和他聊天，他们用着同一种语言。

“我做了个梦。”  
“噩梦吗，Will。”  
“我不知道。”Will闭起双眼不知道他自己是该回味还是在逃避这个梦,一个根本无法定义的梦。  
“我们会梦到一些内容，它们经过现实的暗示偷偷栖身在梦里。就像你从未注意过却十分熟悉的路线上的商铺，或者只是你睡前无意瞟的一行对白。”Hannibal的叉子暂时离开了食物，他撑起手认真地和Will进行交谈。

“The coward dose it with a kiss,the brave man dose it with a knife。昨天看到的那首诗里我只记得这句了。”Will也暂时没有专注于 Hannibal做给他的食物，单手不停地摆弄着叉子，“Dr.Lecter，你是哪一种？”

“我记得给过早安吻了。” Hannibal微笑起来，“那你呢，Will,你自己是哪一种。”

Will摇摇头，低头去吃他的早餐。  
他咀嚼起来，食物的碎屑在他的口腔内翻滚。  
他和Hannibal面对面坐着，度过这样一个无事的上午

END


End file.
